GG's Lullaby
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: When Yoyo was kidnapped he changed from the happy-go-lucky, fun loving, silver tongued liar that everyone knows and loves to a quite kid who is scared of something. Boogie has made it her job to help him. Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Spirit

GG's Lullaby

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

**Summary: Yoyo changed when he was kidnapped. Instead of the happy-go-lucky, fun loving, silver tongued liar that everyone knows and loves, Yoyo is a quite, almost never smiling kid who seems to be scared of something. Everyone wants to help him, but the only one can really get close to him is Boogie. Will she and the rest of the GG's be able to help him get back to being the loveable boy he was, or is it too little to late? **

**I could always imagine Boogie as being a motherly sort of person and I could also see Yoyo as the little brother of the GG's. So the idea for this story sort of came from those two factors. **

* * *

The Golden Rhinos were insane; they had not one but two sets of bombs in the fortified residential zone. Not only did that have bombs there, but there was a group of Golden Rhinos waiting to attack any unsuspecting Rudies that came into the place. Boogie was able to take out the bombs and the Golden Rhinos without a problem, but it was still crazy. Granted, Boogie should be used to things like this considering the fact that she was a Rudie and a member of the GG's, the most famous gang in Tokyo. She's had to deal with jets, tanks, and attacking robots so you would think that she would be used to all of weapons of mass destruction that the Rokkaku police and the Golden Rhinos would try to use to blow them up to smithereens. Ah well, Boogie did not come to the Residential Zone to see what other kinds of crazy things that the Golden Rhinos had come up with to use against the Rudies of Tokyo.

No, she came here to rescue a fellow GG; a GG that went by the name of Yoyo. Yoyo had gone missing long before Boogie had joined the GG's, but she was just as worried about the kid as everyone else was. Who knows what the Golden Rhinos could have done with the kid? Boogie had been skating all over the fortified residential zone for about an hour now and it looked like she had finally found what she was looking for. Across the room, lying in the middle of the floor was a giant cage that looked a lot like a bird cage. Inside the bird-like cage was a boy with bright green hair and that mop of bright green hair could only belong to the infamous Yoyo.

Boogie skated up to the cage and stopped in front of the locked cage door. The door of the cage was very rusty to the point that a good hard kick would cause the whole entire door to fall down. Boogie looked into the cage to make sure that Yoyo was far enough away from the door. Yoyo was curled up in a ball in the center of the cage so he was just far enough away from the door so that it would not hit him. Now that Boogie actually looked at the kid, she could see that the boy did not even notice her presence. Well, he will know she is there once she kicks the door down. Boogie gave a small soft sigh as she started to give the mental countdown 'One, two, three….. Now kick the door!'

**Wham!**

The door fell to the cage floor from Boogie's well aimed kick. Yoyo quickly sat up and stared at the blonde haired girl. From what Boogie had heard about the boy, she had expected him to give her, as Beat so called it, his trademark grin and ask her "What took you so long, yo?" but instead of smiling at her or saying anything the boy just scrambled over to the other end of the cage. He sat down on the cold floor and hugged his knees to his chest and then he started to shake like a scared little puppy. Boogie slowly made her way towered Yoyo. Once she was in front of him, she knelt down and slowly raised her hand toward him.

Yoyo flinched as her hand slowly went toward him, it was like he thought she was going to smack him or something. Boogie gently placed her hand on Yoyo's shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. "Hey, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Boogie and I'm a member of the GG's, just like you. I'm going to bring you back home, ok?" Boogie said in the softest tone that she could muster. Boogie could feel the boy stare at her throe his red sunglass, it was slightly unnerving but she continued to smile. All of the sudden, Yoyo launched himself at Boogie and wrapped his arms around her. Boogie ended up landing on her butt from the force of the surprise hug. She blinked a couple of times before she looked down at Yoyo. The boy had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in her stomach. Boogie placed her hand on his head and sighed. 'Just what in the world did they do to you?' She thought as she looked down at the green haired boy. Boogie did not know what Yoyo had to go throe but she was going to help him throe this, no matter how long it was going to take she would help him…

* * *

**Ok, so that's my first chapter of 'GG's Lullaby'. There will most likely not be any parings in this story, unless you guys really want it. Boogie and Yoyo will have a sibling-like relationship at best. Please review and don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2: What happend to Yoyo?

GG's Lullaby

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

**Summary: Yoyo changed when he was kidnapped. Instead of the happy-go-lucky, fun loving, silver tongued liar that everyone knows and loves, Yoyo is a quite, almost never smiling kid who seems to be scared of something. Everyone wants to help him, but the only one can really get close to him is Boogie. Will she and the rest of the GG's be able to help him get back to being the loveable boy he was, or is it too little too late? **

**KilikFanOf2mrow: Don't worry; Rhyth will have a rather big part in this story. She is one of my favorite characters, so of course she is going to try and help Yoyo in my story.**

* * *

The trip to the GG's Garage was very quiet, but it did not bother Boogie all that much. Yoyo stayed very close to Boogie; to the point that it was almost as if he thought she would disappear if he was not close to her. It was kind of like having a shy little brother, one who was slightly scared of the world and also looked up to you like you were the greatest person in the universe. Boogie could not help but be worried about this. What in the world could the Golden Rhinos have done to the poor kid to cause him to be this way?

At least the boy seemed to trust Boogie, but Boogie had to wonder how Yoyo would react to the other GG's when he sees them. Would Yoyo react the same way as he did when he first met Boogie, or would he be rather calm? Boogie hoped that Yoyo would be ok with seeing them all, but with how Yoyo was acting now Boogie would not be surprised if he was just as scared as them as he was when he first met her. Yoyo knew most of the GG's so hopefully his familiarity with them would help. Boogie was defiantly going to talk to Corn when they got back to the Garage; he was the leader so he should know about how Yoyo had changed rather drastically. Boogie started to go throe a list of people in her head as she and Yoyo got closer and closer to the Garage. There were a few people in the GG's that could most definitely help her get Yoyo out of his shell. Beat could help her, he was Yoyo's best friend and he was the one who knew Yoyo the best. Rhyth was another person who could help get Yoyo out of his shell. Rhyth was a kind and gentle girl and a kind and gentle person who would be just the right person to help Yoyo. Corn and Jazz would be able to help; they were smart people so they would be able to figure out a couple of things that they could use to help Yoyo.

It was going to take them a long time to help Yoyo get back to the way he was, but it would worth it to see the boy happy again. He was a GG and the GG's always help each other out. Boogie stopped skating once she got to the entrance to the Garage. She could hear the music blasting over the speakers and the sound of voices could just barely be heard over the blasting music. Boogie turned around and looked at Yoyo with a smile on her face. Yoyo looked at her gave her a small, week smile. 'Well, at least he is smiling…' Boogie thought before she cleared her throat and started to speak, "You have been gone for a long time, so everyone is going to come over the second they see us and they are going to ask a lot of questions. If it gets to be too much just let me know ok?" Yoyo gave her a small nod to show that he understood and with that Boogie and Yoyo made their way into the Garage. It only took about three minutes for someone to notice that Boogie and Yoyo were in the Garage. Rhyth had happened to look there way, and the second she saw them she immediately let everyone know that Boogie was back and that Yoyo was with her. Everyone dropped what they were doing and quickly made their way over to the two of them. Questions were immediately shouted from all directions, and most of them were aimed toward Yoyo. "Yoyo are you ok?" and "Why did you run off and try to take on the Golden Rhinos on your own?!" where the two most frequently asked questions.

Yoyo was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of questions and people that he did not hesitate to hide behind Boogie. This caused everyone to immediately stop with the questions. Ok, Yoyo had never acted like this before; he was always confident and happy, not shy and scared. Everyone looked at Boogie, obviously hopping that she would know why Yoyo was acting the way he was. Before Boogie could even say anything however, Potts came running over, the small dog came to a screeching halt once he got over to Yoyo. Yoyo gave a small smile at seeing his loveable dog, something that Boogie quickly noticed. "Yoyo, why don't you go and play with Potts over by his cage." Boogie suggested. Yoyo looked at her before he shook his head slowly. "Are you afraid that I will levee if you and play with Potts?" She asked. Yoyo slowly nodded before he looked down at the ground. Boogie gave a small smile before she placed her hand on the top of his head. He looked up at her and she only continued to smile. "Don't worry I'll be right here talking with everyone, I won't levee." She said softly. Yoyo gave her a small nod to show that he understood before he skated over to Potts' cage, Potts came running after him.

Once Yoyo started to play with Potts, Boogie turned and looked at everyone. "Well, if you have any questions now would be a good time to ask them." She said to the confused Rudies. "Why is Yoyo acting like that?" Rhyth asked. Boogie gave a small sigh before she gave her answer, "I don't know why he's acting like that. When I found him he was in a cage at the top floor of the fortified residential zone. He was actually scared of me until I let him know that I wouldn't hurt him." Gum seemed to think about what Boogie said before she asked her question. "Has Yoyo said anything since you rescued him?" Gum asked. "Yoyo hasn't so much as said a word since I rescued him. He has been as quite as a mouse." Boogie answered.

Cube, who had been listening rather intently to the whole conversation and had been watching Yoyo's reactions rather closely finally decided to voice her thoughts out loud. "I think I may know what's wrong with him" Cube said slowly. "Then why don't you go ahead and tell us." Corn said. "Alright, I think that the Golden Rhinos may have hurt him so much to the point that Yoyo became scared of well, people in general" Cube said in a soft tone. "They probably hit and smacked the poor boy until he became the way he is today." Cube said in a semi sad tone of voice.

"Why would they do such a thing like that?" Rhyth asked as she watched Yoyo play with Potts, it was almost too much for the poor girl to imagine. "Why wouldn't they do that is more of the right question to ask. The Golden Rhinos were hired to take all of the Rudies in Tokyo out, so is it really all that surprising to find out that they would do such a thing as physically hurt Yoyo? Gum asked Rhyth. Rhyth just shook her head slowly before asking the one question that was on everyone's mind, "Will Yoyo ever go back to the way he was?" Cube seemed to ponder the question for a few moments before she finally replied. "Yes, I think it will take alot of work. I think once we show Yoyo that we won't hurt him we can get to work on helping Yoyo get over his fear." Cube said before she gave a small smile, "It will take alot of work, but I'm sure we can help Yoyo get back to the way he was." Cube continued. A couple of the GG's looked rather hopeful at being able to get Yoyo back to his good old self again, but some of the GG's looked rather skeptical about the whole thing. They wanted to believe that they would be able to help Yoyo get back to his old self again, but with how scared the kid was of about practically everyone. In the end, would they really be able to help Yoyo, or is that happy-go lucky kid they knew gone for good?

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 2. I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Anyway, please review and don't flame. **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Jazz

GG's Lullaby

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

* * *

It had been about two hours since Yoyo and Boogie had returned from the fortified residential zone, but no one had yet to try and talk to Yoyo. No one was really too sure on how to go about talking to the kid without him running away from them. Everyone was talking to each other to see if they could come up with something, but so far they had not come up with any good ideas. Jazz however was not paying the least bit of attention to the conversation. She was too busy watching Yoyo play with Potts to really know what the rest of the gang was talking about. After watching Yoyo for about a total of five minutes she turned and looked at Corn.

"Didn't we buy a bunch of dog toys for Potts?" Jazz asked. Corn blinked before saying "Yes we did, they are in a bag on the kitchen table. Why do you ask?" Jazz just gave a small smile before saying "Oh, I think I have an idea on how I can get to know Yoyo that's all." Jazz skated over to the door that leads to the huge motel-like building that the GG's lived in before she looked over at Boogie. "Boogie can you go and hang out with Yoyo? It would help me a lot if you are there when I introduce myself to him." Boogie nodded before she skated over to Yoyo. Once Boogie was next to Yoyo, she sat down beside him and watched him play with Potts. Jazz smiled before she went into the building, only to come back out three minutes later with the bag full of dog toys in her hand. She skated over to where Yoyo and Boogie where sitting before she called Yoyo's name.

Yoyo, who had been so busy with Potts to even notice what was going on around him jumped up onto his feet and quickly looked over at Jazz. Yoyo looked at her for about two minutes before he made an attempt to get away from her. Before Yoyo could run for the hills however, Boogie stood up and grabbed Yoyo's shoulder. Yoyo looked at Boogie, only to have her smile at him and say "It's ok, she is a friend of mine. She won't hurt you I promise." Yoyo nodded slightly before he hid behind Boogie and peeked over her shoulder to look at Jazz. Jazz only smiled at him before she said in a soft tone "Hey there Yoyo, my name is Jazz and I just joined the GG's not too long ago." Jazz then held up the bag that she was carrying so that Yoyo could see it. "This is for you, but you have to stop hiding behind Boogie if you want me to give this to you."

After five minutes had passed, Yoyo finally came out from his hiding spot behind Boogie. He stopped in front of Boogie, almost as if he was unsure if it was ok for him to go to Jazz. Boogie gave him a little push forward and said "Go on Yoyo, she won't bite." Boogie was seriously starting to feel like a mother with her shy son. Yoyo skated toward Jazz slowly until he was finally standing in front of Jazz. Jazz smiled and gave him the bag "Go on look inside." Jazz said. Yoyo looked inside the bag and smiled as he pulled out a yellow bouncy ball and threw it to Potts. Potts jumped up into the air and caught the ball before he bought it over to Yoyo dropped it at his feet. Yoyo smiled as he pulled out a squeaky chew toy that was in the shape of a bone. Potts took the toy from Yoyo and started to chew on it, which caused the whole Garage to be filled with the loud sound of squeaking within a matter of seconds. Yoyo ended up taking out a bag of dog treats, a couple more squeaky toys, and few other dog toys from the bag that Jazz had given him.

Yoyo placed all of these things next to Potts' cage before he skated over to Jazz and gave her a small hug. Jazz was surprised by the hug, but she ended up hugging the boy back. Yoyo broke the hug and looked at Jazz with a smile on his face. "I think the hug was Yoyo's way of saying thank you." Boogie said, only to have Yoyo nod to show that what Boogie had said was true. Jazz scratched the back of her head and looked over at the rest of the gang before saying "It's no big deal, besides it was Beat who was saying that we should get some things for Potts. I didn't really do anything but give Potts' new toys to you…." Jazz then looked over at the small dog who was still chewing away on his new toy before she looked over at Yoyo.

"I did teach Potts some new tricks, want to see them?" Jazz asked. Yoyo nodded and allowed Jazz to grab his hand and drag him over to where Potts was. As the two of them played with Potts, Boogie made her way over to the rest of the gang. "Who knew Jazz would be over to win over Yoyo's trust by doing something as small as giving him some toys for the dog." Clutch said once Boogie had gotten to where they were standing. "I can't say that I'm all that surprised. Yoyo loves Potts, so is it all that surprising that Jazz could use the dog to show the kid that she means no harm?" Combo asked.

Everyone was quite for a moment before a small smile broke out on Cube's face. "I think I may have a idea on how we can show Yoyo that we won't hurt him." she said as she turned to look at everyone. "What kind of idea?" Rhyth asked. "Well, what if everyday one person from the gang would hang out Yoyo for the whole entire day. Maybe if he gets to know us one by one it will help him get over his fear of us." Cube answered. "Are you sure that your idea is going to work?" Garam asked in a rather skeptical sounding voice. "Well, do you have any bright ideas?" Cube asked. Garam was quite for a moment before he shook his head no. "Well, it looks like we are going to have to go with Cube's idea for now." Corn said. Beat then looked at Corn and said "Ok, so we have a plan but I want to know one thing. Who will Yoyo hang out with first?" Everyone looked at each other with rather blank faces. That was a good question that Beat just asked. Just who would Yoyo hang out with first?

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter three. So who will Yoyo hang out with first? Well, your find out in the next chapter. ****Please review and don't flame.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beat and Yoyo

GG's Lullaby

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

**Panzerraptor: I know what you mean when you said that Cube and Yoyo are never seen in the same light. Each character will spend some time with Yoyo, so Cube will spend some time with Yoyo as well.**

* * *

It was 10 p.m. in Tokyo now, and everyone at the GG Garage was getting ready to go to bed. There was just one thing that was keeping the tired gang from getting some well disserved shuteye and that thing was Yoyo. Yoyo was currently clutching onto the back of Jazz's shirt and it looked like he was not going to be letting go anytime soon. Yoyo had been acting alright when he and Jazz played with Potts, but the second someone said it was time for them to go to bed Yoyo freaked out and hid behind Jazz.

Everyone tried to convince Yoyo that was everything was fine and nothing bad was going to happen to him, but Yoyo just continued to clutch the back of Jazz's shirt as if it was a life line. Boogie skated over to the hiding Yoyo and placed her hand on Yoyo's head. "Yoyo don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen tonight. My room is right next to your room and Jazz's room is right across from yours, so if something does happen we will be nearby to come and help. Also, you and Beat share a room so he will be there with you if anything should happen." Boogie said in a rather motherly tone. "Yeah, he can take care of the monster in the closet for you…" Clutch said as he before giving a rather loud yawn.

**Whack!**

"OW! Cube why did hit me?!" Clutch yelled as he rubbed his aching arm, he was pretty sure that he was going to have a bruise there in the morning. Cube just glared at him before saying "For being an idiot." Yoyo just looked at Cube and gave her a small almost unnoticeable smile before he released Jazz's shirt from his death hold and skated over to where Beat was; all while keeping a rather noticeable distance between him and Beat. "Well, since Yoyo's not clinging to Jazz anymore I guess that means that we can now go to bed." Gum said.

Everyone nodded slightly before saying goodnight to each other and then they made their way to their rooms. Once everyone had gone off into their rooms, Beat and Yoyo finally went into their room. Beat could not help but be a little concerned for Yoyo. Yoyo seemed rather scared about going to bed, but Beat just could not figure out why Yoyo would be scared. He wished he could just ask Yoyo why he was so scared but he knew that doing that would not accomplish anything what with Yoyo not talking anymore and the fact that Yoyo was kind of scared of him and everything. All Beat could really do was hope that Yoyo would not have any nightmares tonight……

* * *

It was 3 a.m. and Beat was sound asleep. Unfortunately for Beat, he would be getting a rather rude awaking from a small dog with 3-D glasses in about two minutes. The little dog had jumped up onto Beat's bed was currently getting ready to jump on the poor, unsuspecting, sleeping boy. Potts gave a small little bark before he jumped up into the air and landed right on Beat's stomach. Needless to say, Beat woke up in an instant and quickly pushed the rather heavy dog off of his stomach. "Potts why in the world did you think it was a good idea to jump on me?" Beat hissed as he glared at the small dog. Potts just ignored the glare and jumped off of Beat's bed. Potts than ran over to Yoyo's bed and sat down next to the bed; than he looked at Beat and started to whine.

Beat gave a small sigh before he got out of his bed and made his way over to Yoyo's bed to see what was causing Potts to whine so much. When Beat got to Yoyo's bed he could instantly see why Potts was whining so much. Yoyo was thrashing around in his bed and Beat could swear that he could hear Yoyo whimper; it looked like the poor kid was having a nightmare. Beat grabbed Yoyo's shoulder and started to shake him. "Yoyo wake up!" Beat shouted. Yoyo woke up immediately and looked over at Beat. Yoyo than lunched himself at Beat and wrapped his arms around him. Beat was surprised by the rather sudden hug, but he ended up hugging Yoyo right back.

Beat could feel Yoyo's shake slightly as he hugged him and he could not help but be very worried about this. Yoyo had always been like a little brother to Beat, so seeing Yoyo like this was very distressing for the Beat. Beat sighed as he looked at the scared boy; he wanted to ask Yoyo what had happened in his nightmare, but he know that Yoyo would not tell him. "Well, I don't think we will be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. Come on let's go watch a movie; maybe it will help you forget about your nightmare." Beat said as he placed his hand on Yoyo's head. Yoyo just gave Beat a small nod before he let Beat go from his hug. Beat smiled slightly at the small boy before he turned and left their room, with a still shivering Yoyo following close behind him.

* * *

When they got to the living room of the Garage, Yoyo made a beeline to the couch while Beat made his way to the bookshelf that held of the movies that the GG's owned. Beat looked for a movie that would not be scary or be some type of cheesy chick flick. Unfortunately for Beat, it seemed like horror movies and cheesy chick flicks were the only type of movies that the GG's had. After going throe about twenty movies and not one of them being good enough to watch, Beat ended up hitting the bookcase in frustration only to have a bunch of movies fall and hit him on the head. Beat grumbled before he turned to look at Yoyo, only to see Yoyo chuckle at Beat's misfortune.

"Glad to see that you found that so very amusing." Beat said as gave Yoyo a mock glare. Yoyo just tilted his head slightly to the side and gave Beat his infamous trademark grin. Beat smiled slightly at the green head boy before he picked up the fallen DVDs and video tapes. When Beat picked up the last DVD, he notched that it was a collection of really old cartoons. Well, watching old cartoons would be better than nothing so Beat put the DVD in the DVD player before he joined Yoyo on the couch. The cartoons were actually rather funny; sure a lot of the thing that they said in the cartoons where rather cheesy but that was what made them so funny. Yoyo seemed to be enjoying them, and that fact alone made Beat rather happy. However, as time went on the two boys grow more and more tired until they finally fell asleep….

* * *

When everyone woke up at the Garage, they ended up finding Yoyo and Beat sound asleep on the couch in the living room "It looks like two Rudie boys were watching some movies together last night." Jazz said as she looked at the two sleeping boys. "I think they look kind of cute when they are asleep" Rhyth said as she skated around the couch.

"Should we wake them up?" Rhyth asked. "No, let's let them sleep some more. They will wake up on their own eventually." Boogie said as she leaned up against the doorway that led into the kitchen. Everyone nodded at Boogie to show that they understood before they all went into the kitchen so they could get some breakfast. Boogie smiled at the two sleeping boys before she followed the rest of the gang into the kitchen. The GG's didn't know why Beat and Yoyo were watching movies into the night but they did know one thing; they knew that Yoyo would not be scared of Beat anymore….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 4. I will try and get chapter 5 out as soon as possible. Please review and don't flame.**


	5. Chapter 5: Garam and Yoyo

GG's Lullaby

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio.**

* * *

Today was a beautiful day! The sky was clear of clouds, it was warm outside, and there was an ever so gentle breeze blowing. Yoyo seemed to be in a good mood as well, his ever so famous trademark grin was back and it did not look like it would be leaving anytime soon. Yoyo had yet to talk, but the GG's were just happy to see that he had that lovable grin on his face again. As the GG's talked about who would hang out with Yoyo today; Beat tried to teach Yoyo how to do a skating trick of some type. "So how do we decide on who should spend the day with Yoyo?" Corn asked. "What if we flip a coin to decide?" Rhyth asked. "Sounds good to me, since you suggested it why don't you do the honors Rhyth." Gum said. Rhyth nodded before asking "Does anyone have a coin?" Jazz smiled and gave her a coin. Rhyth thanked her before she looked at everyone and said "Ok, everyone get ready for me to toss the coin." Everyone got ready to call what the coin would land on; the only ones who did not participate in the coin flip was Jazz because she had already had a day with Yoyo and Beat who was too busy trying to teach Yoyo a new skating trick to really be able to join in. "Call it!" Rhyth yelled as she flipped the coin into the air, and with that the coin flip game officially began.

After about three flips of the coin, they were finally able to narrow it down to two people. The two people were Combo and Garam. Rhyth flipped the coin into the air one more time as she said "Heads or tails Garam?" Garam grind before saying "I think it will be tails." Rhyth caught the coin and looked at it. "It's tails. It looks like Garam will be spending the day with Yoyo today." Rhyth said as she looked at Garam. "Ok, but what am I going to do with Yoyo?" Garam asked. "I'm sure you'll come up with something, you two used to always play practical jokes together all the time before Yoyo went missing so I'm sure you must know something about Yoyo that will help you figure out how you will spend the day with him." Gum said as she looked over at Garam.

"I guess, but it's kind of hard to really figure out what he would like to do when he won't talk." Garam said as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure you will be able to find something to do." Boogie said as she gave Garam a small smile. Garam smiled back at her before he looked over at Corn and asked "So what are the rest of you going to do today?" Corn looked over at Garam before saying "We have to go out and get some groceries so we will be out of the Garage until about two in the afternoon." Corn than turned and looked over at Beat and Yoyo and shouted for them to come and join the rest of the gang. Beat skated over quickly with Yoyo following close behind him. "Yoyo, you are going to be staying in the Garage with Garam while the rest of us go out to get some groceries. We will be back at two, ok?" Corn said as he looked at Yoyo. Yoyo nodded slightly before he skated over to where Garam was standing. Corn smiled at Yoyo before he looked over at the rest of the GG's and said "Ok, let's get going then." The rest of the GG's nodded as they all followed Corn out of the Garage and out to Dogenzaka Hill. Yoyo and Garam watched the large group leave the Garage before they turned and looked at each other.

Garam didn't know what it was that he could do with Yoyo and having Yoyo stand there and stare at him was really not helping whatsoever. After about five minutes of pure silence had passed them by, Roboy decided to come over and annoy them. "Hey noobs, what are you doing?" Roboy asked as he looked at the two of them. "I'm trying to think of what we could do today." Garam said as he looked at the annoying robot. "Why don't you just ask Yoyo what he wants to do? Wait, I forgot the noob won't talk anymore!" Roboy said as he started to skate around the two boys. Yoyo just crossed his arms and glared at the ever so annoying robot.

Garam just growled slightly before asking "Don't you have something better to do besides annoy us?" Roboy just continued to skate around before answering with a "No, but you guys are boring so I'm out." Roboy quickly skated away to the top of the platform that was located in the middle of the Garage. As Garam watched the robot skate away, he suddenly got a wonderful idea on he could do with Yoyo. "Hey, Yoyo do you want to pull a prank on Roboy?" Garam asked as he looked at the green haired boy. Yoyo looked at Garam and gave him a mischievous grin before giving him a small nod. Garam grinned at the boy before he said "Well then, if we want to pull our prank we better get started." And with that said, Yoyo and Garam started to plan their ultimate prank on Roboy. Man, the rest of the GG's are going to be in for a big surprise when they get back…….

* * *

When the gang got back from their shopping trip, they were surprised by how quite it was in the Garage. "Where are Yoyo and Garam?" Soda asked as he looked around the Garage, he could not see the two of them anywhere. Before anyone could say or do anything, Roboy jumped off the platform where he had been standing and quickly skated over to the confused Rudies. Roboy stopped in frount of the rather large group and looked at them without saying a word. "Roboy, where are Yoyo and Garam?" Gum asked as she looked at the robot. Roboy said nothing; he just continued to stand in front of them without making so much as a sound. Just when everyone thought the Roboy was malfunctioning, the Robot spread his arms out and yelled "Hakuna Matata!"

Everyone just blinked and looked at each other with a 'what the hell' expression on their faces. Roboy ignored the utter looks of confusion that were on the GG's face as he started to sing in a rather off-key tone. "What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze! It means no worries for the rest of your days! It's our problem-free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!" Roboy sang as he started to do a little dance. As Roboy continued to sing the Hakuna Matata song, Clutch could not help but laugh at the whole entire scene. The sound of two boys laughing soon joined in on Clutch's little laughing fit. Everyone turned to look at where the laughing was coming from, only to see Garam and Yoyo laughing away as they sat on top of the stereos that were close to where the punching bag was. As everyone looked at the two laughing boys they quickly noticed that Corn's laptop that was sitting on Garam's lap. "Is that my laptop?!" Corn yelled in a slightly angery tone.

Garam just gave Corn a small grin before saying "Yep, this is your laptop but we needed it to pull our little prank. Isn't that right Yoyo?" Yoyo just gave a mischievous grin before he nodded. The two boys jumped off of the stereos and skated over to the rest of the gang. Garam gave Corn his laptop before he pointed at the singing Roboy and said "We needed your laptop to be able to program Roboy to sing the song." Clutch, who had finally stopped laughing looked over at Garam and asked "Why did you choose to have Roboy sing Hakuna Matata?" Garam just gave a little shrug before he pointed at Yoyo "Yoyo was the one who choose the song." Garam said.

Yoyo just titled his head slightly to the side before giving the gang another mischievous grin. "Does this mean you two are going to go back to your trouble making ways?" Gum asked in exasperated tone. "Trouble making ways?" Jazz said in a confused tone as she continued to watch Roboy sing his little song. "Yeah, Garam and Yoyo would always pull pranks together when they were bored. Although I have to say, having Roboy sing and dance against his will is a new gag that I have never seen before. " Beat said as he watched Roboy continue to sing and dance all while trying his best to not laught at the little scene. Garam smiled when he heard what Beat said, he was honestly taking what Beat said as a complement. "I think I have my prank loving buddy back." Garam said as he ruffled up Yoyo's hair. Yoyo shoved Garams hand away from his hair before he looked at Garam and gave him a large grin. Yes, Garam did indeed get his prank loving buddy back and it looked like he was there to stay….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 5. For some reason, I can always imagine Garam and Yoyo pulling pranks and getting into all sorts of trouble together. Also, I chose Hakuna Matata as the song for Roboy to sing when I happened to hear it on TV. It's a little random, but I think it would be kind of humorous if Roboy just suddenly started singing it from out of the blue. Anyway, please review and don't flame. **


End file.
